


you bring me home

by sarcoline_sails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, HARRY IS TURNING 25 IM, M/M, SHSJDJDJ, basically a narry reunion, ish? I am not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: harry’s been away in the military and finally comes home.-;,));;))





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> OK TWO THINGS:  
> 1) I have no idea how these things work, like do soldiers come home on trains??? I doubt it, but tHATS OKAY-
> 
> 2) HARRY IS TURNING 25–TWENTY. FIVE. I REMEMBER WHEN HE WAS JUST 16 OML ALL THE BEST FOR OUR BOY!

Harry’s giddy.  
His knee is bouncing and his eyes are shifting and his fingers are tapping and his heart is racing and his palms are sweating--but he’s alright.  
He’s more than alright because he’s almost home, and after being sent away for nearly nine months, the prospect of home is like a drop of water on his parched tongue and dry lips.  
He glances outside the window, fidgeting even more as he takes in the familiar scenery, the landscape he’s walked a hundred times over and he’s so _close_ he can’t even stand it.  
He’s up and out of his seat before the train even stops, and yeah, he stumbles and earns a few curious glances, but he’s too overwhelmed to care.  
The train screeches to a stop and the doors open and Harry’s gone, hopped right out and onto the platform, still dressed in his full uniform and hair no doubt an absolute mess but he just _doesn’t care_.  
He doesn’t care about anything else, really, because as soon as his eyes find home, the whole world fades away until all that’s left is Harry and _home_ and nothing in between.  
For a few moments Harry just stares, takes in the view. He takes in the view of home, home in the form of a klutzy, precious Irish boy with a heart big enough to spare some love for everybody and everything.  
And yeah, he looks a bit—a _lot_ —different, with his natural hair glowing without any bleach and a noticeable beard lining his jaw, but Harry’s left breathless at just how _stunning_ he is. Even if Niall’s barely awake, cheek slipping off his hand as he’s splayed across a bench, staring blankly at the people currently boarding another train.  
Harry’s heart races because he’s finally home, and just _so close_ it almost hurts. He takes another step toward the bench— _NiallNiallNiallNiallhomehomehomehome_ —purposefully slamming his foot a bit harder than needed to catch Niall’s attention and _oh_.  
His eyes are still the brilliant blue that he remembers, still the one grounding factor in his life.  
And Harry’s barely got time to croak out a “hi” before, suddenly, Niall’s startling and scrambling and stumbling and sprinting—and Harry’s got a hand and mouthful of the beautiful boy who had stolen his heart and is now stealing his breath.  
He lets out a small grunt which soon evolves into a laugh as he stumbles back with the force of Niall’s onslaught, wrapping his arms tight around him and squeezing so hard he hopes he doesn’t hurt the other boy.  
He kisses Niall back with everything he can muster up inside, and yeah, they’re a little uncoordinated, and Harry hates that the reason is because he’s been gone for so long, but he loves it either way because it’s _Niall_ , and Harry has nothing but absolute _love_ for the gorgeous boy in his arms, the gorgeous boy who deserved the world.  
Niall pulls away, tears threatening to spill out onto his rosy cheeks, wrapped around Harry—“like a koala,” he muses inside his head. Niall shakes his head, almost like he doesn’t believe it, stroking Harry’s cut hair and scanning over his roughened face.  
“You’re _here_.”  
Harry smiles, smiles so wide his cheeks hurt and his dimples pop and his eyes scrunch with unshed tears because—  
“Yeah, I’m here.”  
He’s here and Niall’s here and he’s _home_ , and—  
And that’s all that matters, really.


End file.
